


From the Beginning

by Lucius_L



Series: A Happy Family [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Summary: 若干年后真的要结婚了，B问C：你记不记得第一次的时候你对我说过什么？C：呃……技术好差？
Series: A Happy Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590565
Kudos: 3





	From the Beginning

“有两种器官，难道不是为了体验两种快感吗？”C总这么说。他在寝室的时候会光着屁股走来走去，但实际上连酒吧都没去过，最多是和P互相摸着对方的阴茎——还有C的阴唇，喘息着射出来罢了。

P那天打赌赢了，趴在C的肩上问他：“喂，你想唔想去Pub睇下？”

C是有些犹豫的，但前者怂恿他“两个人一起去，冇嘢嘅啦。”糊里糊涂点了点头。

P兴奋地爬了起来，得意得好像兔子钻进了圈套，拍了一把C的屁股，说道：“那我知你输我乜了——你今晚要穿裙子去Pub！”

“你癫咗啦？边度嚟嘅裙子啊？”C不肯露怯，抬脚去踹他，好像就真是只因为找不到裙子才不穿的。

“那，你话嘅喔——我寻来裙子你就要穿喔！”P颠着一根手指指着C，胸有成竹的样子。

C心里有点没底，于是说：“好啊，你要能在宿舍楼里寻到条裙，我穿就穿！”这样就万无一失了，他想，毕竟这间宿舍楼的看门大爷一双招子盯得可紧，从来没有放进来过哪个女生。

没想到P跑出去没多一会，就提着条黑色的短裙回来了。C傻了眼，磕磕巴巴地问：“边度嚟嘅啊……”

“Andy佢哋寝室借来嘅。”P一只手指勾着裙边来回晃着，得意洋洋，“话係Andy嘅女朋友上回落下嚟嘅。”C差点就要破口大骂，哪里可能是女朋友的嘛！他看就是那家伙自己中意穿才是——他愤恨地在心里骂道，翻着白眼扯过那条短裙。

总之他被P拽着，半推半就地，走进了那间pub。这条裙显然不怎么合C的身——他太高，裙摆短短地翘着，让他不自在地走路总往下按。C一路走一路在心里骂，想象着Andy一定经常穿着这条裙在大家面前晃来晃去，展示着他的翘屁股。这样胡思乱想一番才算解气。

他点了杯长岛冰茶，拘谨地坐在吧台上，拿草莓形状的搅拌棒拨动着浅棕色的酒液。他彼时脸还没完全长开，少了些棱角分明的线条，头发乱糟糟好久没打理，半长地长到了颈间，看上去倒也不算太违和。

他夹着腿坐在那里，难免好奇地左顾右盼着。Pub里放着震耳欲聋的摇滚乐，彩色的光映照得每个人的脸都成了诡异的颜色。P倒是很快就玩开了，或者说很快就喝醉了——

举着酒杯一桌桌地跑过去，非要挨桌和人家碰杯。C拉不住他，看他把人群分开，大家簇拥着P嬉笑着，好像也不会有什么事的样子，于是就由他去了。

C嘴上说着今晚一定要找个人来一发，其实心虚得不得了，决定上个厕所就赶快溜走好了。就算被P回头痛骂没义气，那也是明天的事了。他顺着吧台溜到后面去，一杯调酒灌下肚，好像没什么的样子，但是头也有些晕晕乎乎的。

酒吧的后廊里人意外的多。这边可以吸烟，男人女人指尖夹着烟卷，吞云吐雾着，青白色的烟雾蔓延开来，配着惨白的走廊灯，看起来像什么迷乱的仙境。C一边呛咳着一边往里走，看到有对情侣靠在墙边激烈地亲吻着对方，舌头在唇间若隐若现，男的已经把手伸进了女的的裤子里。周围吸烟的人似乎早就习以为常，连多余的眼神都欠奉。

C慌张地把不合身的过短的裙摆往下扯，想了想还是进了男厕。

他钻进隔间里面，上完了厕所才松了口气，好像终于万事大吉了一般。洗手池前面有个男人似乎喝多了在干呕，C觉得恶心，就往外面走去，想着还是赶紧溜走为妙。

“啊！”可是他没走到门口，就被那个男人拖着衣领拽了回来，C吓得惊叫了出来。

男人朦胧着醉眼，嘻嘻地笑着，胡乱地叫不知道是谁的名字。C看清他的脸——他梳着长卷发，有些头发黏在了脸颊边。眼窝比一般人要深一些，皮肤也白，带着些混血儿的特征，算是个俊俏的年轻人。

C大声叫着：“阿Sir，你认错人了！”

可是男人已经揽着他温热的身体，撩起了他的裙摆。“叫我B啦……”男人亲昵地拍了拍C的屁股，说道。

C想抬腿踹他，可是酒意冲上头脑，他一瞬间想起了自己今晚本来的目标——于是咬着下唇放下了腿。B看上去是个精于此道的床伴，C不知道自己还会不会有勇气再找第二个人来体验一下性爱的感觉。在他犹疑间，B已经摸上了他的阴唇，隔着内裤往里面轻轻按压，沿着那条缝隙轻轻摩挲着。

“嗯……”C软了腰，拒绝的意志摇摆着，天平渐渐向着堕落的方向倾斜了。

B半架着他进了一间隔间，两个男人推推搡搡着，还不小心撞着了门板，发出了很大一声。

C没想过隔壁的隔间会有人，但事实是D在心里咒骂了一声，从马桶上站了起来。他从公司年会的拼酒中逃了出来，在这里躲个清静，没想到不知哪里来的野鸳鸯，连房间都来不及开。

C仅仅是被摸着下面，就已经兴奋了起来，半是因为那杯酒，半是因为这样半公开的场合。B把手伸进了C的内裤，摸到阴茎的时候表情变得有些奇怪，抬头和C对视——他的眼神很锋利，这时候似乎没有醉一样。

C紧张地绷着身体，微微踮起脚尖，好像在等待着什么审判，连醉意都消解了不少。B却没说什么，还撸弄了两把他的阴茎，让C半硬的海绵体完全勃起了起来。他扬起脖子，从喉咙里发出了长长的一声叹息：“嗯——”

相邻隔间的D本来已经把手放在了门锁上，却被这一声搞得半硬了起来。他低咒一句，暗骂自己是个变态，又坐回了马桶上边。

C拱着身体，被一个陌生男人按在酒吧卫生间的隔间里，玩弄着阴茎和阴唇，下身分泌的液体已经打湿了内裤。他朦胧的意识里，觉得自己怕是疯了，可是身体已经饥渴地扭动着青涩地迎合了上去。

B的中指插进了他的女性器官，本来合身的内裤里被人塞进来一只手，变得拥挤极了。绷紧的布料包裹紧了阴茎，勾勒出它的形状来。B的食指和拇指则捻动着阴蒂，C自己，还有P都经常玩弄这个部位，很快他的身体就有了回应，两腿间微微濡湿了起来。

他的身体内部温热而潮湿，让B误以为他是个熟练的妓女。“……你好色啊……”他舔着C的侧颈，吃吃笑着，并起两根手指在C身体里鲁莽地摸索着。

C两条白皙的小腿颤抖着，羞耻的呻吟含在喉咙里发不出来，但急促的喘息声是掩藏不了的。

D听着这声音，解开了自己的裤链，握着阴茎撸动着。他想隔壁的女人一定足够火辣，只是被人随便摸摸，就已经按捺不住地扭着腰迎合上来——

而事实上C也的确是这么做的。他微微翻着白眼，在心里乱七八糟地用那套理论说服着自己，可是事到临头还是觉得羞耻极了，脚趾在凉鞋里面微微蜷起，无助地抓着地面。

他在被另一个男人打开——他迷蒙地这么意识到，阴道蠕动着夹着B的手指，又冒出了一股液体。

B拉开了裤链，那声音在狭小的空间里显得很大。C更不安了，但身体似乎总是在与他唱反调，热烈地迎合着陌生人的摆弄。B阴茎的顶端顶在了C的阴唇上面，散发着陌生的热度的龟头慢慢推进了C还未完全打开的身体。C吓得惶恐地叫了起来，压倒快感的痛楚让他的阴茎也软了下来。

B也被他吓了一跳。他向来是嫌第一次麻烦的，他自忖不是个温柔体贴的人，最怕和人有了复杂的纠缠。可是现在他的龟头被湿热的甬道小心翼翼地包裹着，显得露在外面的部分格外冰凉，显然已经是箭在弦上不得不发。但C绞得太紧，甚至连抽出都难以实现，他凑在C耳边讷讷地道歉：“唔好意思……”

C推着他的身体，无力地想要逃开，声音满是惊恐：“出去……！”他有气无力地叫道，阴道却好像不舍得一样艰难地吞咽着。

B强硬地把他拉回了怀里，伸手撸弄他的阴茎，想让他放松一些。他沿着C紧紧含着他的地方摸索着，找到阴蒂用指甲轻轻刮弄。

C感觉自己像是被迫填进了快感。尽管还是很痛，却控制不了自己舒服的生理反应，阴道微微痉挛着，渐渐放松了下来，B抓住机会将自己的阴茎推进了更深的地方。C抓着B的手臂，眼泪从眼眶里面溢出来，他被痛觉和快感同时捕获，抽噎着把脸埋在了B的肩膀。

B抽送着阴茎，每次都深入更深一点的地方，推开C紧紧吸着他的内壁。他在被慢慢打开——好像要被人捅穿了一样。C的大脑一片空白，感觉到有些东西彻底地改变了。

随着痛感渐渐消退，敏感的甬道很快就分泌出了液体，润湿了两人连接的地方，B的抽送也变得顺利了起来。“啊……好、好怪……好深！啊……唔得嘅……”C胡乱叫着，他没料想过性爱是这样爽快的一件事，但也忍不住觉得害怕，害怕这样陌生又淫荡的自己，就像那些电影里面的女星，声音柔软而色情，拒绝听起来一点也不真诚，根本只是引诱人更深地插进去弄坏他。

而B也确实是这样做的，他的阴茎已经完全深入了C的身体，顶着敏感点抽弄着，拍击出响亮而暧昧的水声。C的裙摆垂下来，欲盖弥彰地遮盖住两个人交合的部位，可是早被腺液搞出了一块块的湿痕，在黑色布料上显出更深的颜色。

C扭动着腰，与其说是躲避不如说在迎合。他没坚持多久就射了出来，精液溅射在隔板上，顺着流到了地上。

D听着他那些含在喉咙的浪叫，加快了撸动阴茎的速度。他看到门板缝隙下面滴下来的一滴滴浊液，渐渐在地板上凝成一滩，喉咙轻轻滚动了一下。

C阴茎的高潮使得阴道绞紧了B的阴茎，后者额角绷起了青筋，更努力地顶开谄媚地贴上来的肉壁。高潮之后的C没了力气，险些跪倒在地上。B架着他的身体把他抵在门板上，摸着他柔软的大腿内侧，用力地继续插弄了一阵，顶着敏感的那一点射了出来。

C彻底崩溃了，啜泣着从阴道里面喷出一股阴精，就如他自己想的那样，同时得到了两个器官的快感。

而D也射在了自己的手掌里。他掩饰着自己粗重的喘息，把额头顶在手背上，小声骂道：“做乜嘢啊——”

他小心地从两间隔间的缝隙里窥探隔壁，狭窄的视线里只能看到一张出神地望着天花板的脸，皮肤在顶灯的映照下白得发光，眼睛圆溜溜的，头发黏在脸蛋上。本来就短的裙子的摆被撩起来，依稀能看到腿间的耻毛。

她被背对着D的男人揽在怀里，那个人的阴茎还深深插在女孩的身体里面，垫在女孩屁股下面的衬衣衣摆上沾着一点血迹和体液。他刚刚看到一个婊子一般的处女。D想。

C仍然沉浸在高潮的余韵里面，小声地从喉咙里轻轻哼着。D咽了咽口水——他怕被那声音引诱到再来一回，连忙拉上裤链，手忙脚乱地推开隔间门出去了。

D推门的动静吓到了C，他像是突然惊醒了，在B身上扭动了起来。B软掉的阴茎从他阴道里面滑出来，带出了一点血丝和许多液体。

C自己被自己吓到，他是怎么吞下这样的东西的——？他眼睛睁得圆溜溜的，虚软的腿脚在地上打滑，像是在B身上摆动着自己。

B揉了揉他的头发，好像是安慰似的。“冇惊啊……冇嘢嘅。”他说道，语气算是温和，几乎是哄着C。

C被哄着就来了脾气，抬手给了B一巴掌，打得B偏过了脸去。他还没来得及说什么，C自己先抽抽嗒嗒地哭了起来，大颗大颗的泪珠从眼眶里涌出来，有一滴泪停留在鼻尖，要掉不掉地，被B凑上来舔去了。

B被他打了一巴掌，还要反过来哄他，觉得自己真是万分冤枉。可是他酒醒了大半，也知道是自己理亏，于是只好蹙着眉凑过去和C接吻。C被他含住嘴唇，嫌弃B口中的酒精味，往后面躲避去，像是一只发脾气的猫。

B这时候倒是很有耐心，舌头沿着C的唇缝舔弄着，小心地撬开他薄薄的双唇，把舌头伸进C的口腔，舔过他的齿列，勾着C的舌头搅在一起。C被他亲得晕乎乎，好像又醉了起来。这和他同D的吻不大一样——他朦朦胧胧想着。

“……嗯……哼……”他喉咙里压抑不住地发出呻吟，从相交的唇舌间溢出来。

B撩起了C的上衣，从衣摆探进去摸着C的后背。C觉得他的手掌温度似乎比自己的体温要高很多，被人触摸的感觉让他连汗毛都立起来了，敏感得僵在那里，不知道该放松还是弓起脊背。这就是性爱吗……他想着，是看了多少色情录像带都没办法真正体会的快感。

“……对唔起喔……我唔知你係第一回……”B犹豫了一下，硬着头皮道歉。

C却像是被踩了尾巴一样立刻睁圆了眼睛：“点乜？第一回唔得乜？”这样叫道，好像生怕被小瞧了一样。他越想越气，埋怨起了P，却又觉得这样爽也算是有收获，才好不容易开解了点自己被一个喝得醉醺醺的陌生男人在卫生间里上了的忿忿不平。

“唔係话呢个……”B有点头疼，他还未料想到日后竟会习惯了C这样乱接的神经。

“喂……揸下我嘅波。”C忽然说道，带着点羞恼的尴尬。

B没料到他在说什么，尚且没能跟上他跳跃的思维，一时间傻乎乎地只能问：“……啊？”

C凶狠地瞪了他一眼，脸红得厉害，却不好意思再讲一次。他平时同D玩自己的时候总是会摸着那里，这时候没有被碰的部位有些按捺不住了，从心底蠢蠢欲动着泛着痒。C自己隔着T恤碰了碰已经顶起了一个小凸起的乳头，又发出了一声闷哼：“嗯……！”

B有点被他惊到了，看着C又胡乱捏了自己几把，才反应过来。“哗……你嘅波几大……”B揉搓着他的胸部，感叹道。C羞恼地用力捶了B后背一拳，于是最后的语气词被他吞回了嘴里，差点咬到了舌头。B报复般地玩着他，不知是不是双性别的关系，C的胸肌柔软又有弹性，摸起来舒服极了。他用指腹按压着C的乳头，让他发出一叠声的叫唤。

B不动声色地往后挪了挪，觉得腿间的东西又有了不妙的反应。他一只手伸进C的衣服里摸着他，另一只手又翻起了他的裙摆，揉着他的屁股，把一团软肉抓在手里，还色情地拍了拍。B觉得自己今夜真的是喝得太多了，否则怎么会有这样疯狂的念头——

他探了两根手指到C湿乎乎的阴部，沾了他自己的体液，按上了C的肛口。

他刚探进一个指节，C就惊恐地叫起来，好像意识到了B的意图。他挣扎起来，胡乱踢着白白的小腿。“冇啊……！”恐慌地叫了起来。

B伸手抓住C也渐渐硬起来的阴茎，把玩着C，希望他能放松下来。“冇嘢嘅，搞呢度几舒服嘅。”他安慰着C。

但C只是骂：“吔屎啦你！你捅屎乎冇拉住我！”被人掌控的时候却仍然没了力气，愤怒而无力地挥舞着手臂。可惜他的抵抗在B按中前列腺点的时候消失无踪了。那里和前面的感觉又有些不同，C说不上来，只觉得这快感让他有些心惊，好像他哪里都是享受快感的性器官似的，淫荡到超乎他自己的想象。

B按压探索着C的直肠，那里没有那么多湿滑的体液，但也箍得很紧，紧张地收缩吸吮着他的手指。B又探进去一根手指，尽力让C的后面放松起来。他虽然没力气再打人，但仍然像什么不情不愿的小动物一样，把下巴支在B肩上，怨念地瞪着眼，喉咙里咕哝出不开心的声音。

被手指推开的黏膜不适地渐渐分泌出些体液来，却方便了行凶的家伙。C觉得身体又变热了起来，哼哼唧唧地伸手去摸自己的阴茎，玩弄了两把，手指不自觉地溜到了还微微敞开着的小缝，摸索到阴蒂的位置轻轻拨弄着。

B低声骂了一句，实在忍耐不下去，抽出手指，把自己的阴茎顶在了C的肛口。

才刚刚插入一点，C就不舒服地尖叫着躲避起来，肛口也紧紧地勒住了B的龟头。B被他夹得难受，一边略显粗鲁地往里面硬塞，一边伸手接替了他自慰的动作，探进两个手指进到C的阴道，用拇指按在阴蒂上揉搓着。

C前面被玩得吐出了一点水，可后面又胀痛得难受，他都不知道该叫还是该哭，怨念地在B背后抓出了指甲痕。

B终于把阴茎完全插进了C的身体，满满当当地填充着。起初的抽插不大顺利，但当他连续地捅在前列腺的点上时，C就渐渐放松了下来，嗯嗯啊啊地胡乱叫着。B推着他的身体转了个身，肉棒在他肠道里面碾过了半圈，让C发出了一声惊呼。他在C的肩胛处留下吻痕，一手揉搓着他的胸部，一手则玩弄着他女性的器官。C所有的敏感部位都被B掌握着，他只有高声浪叫着，杏眼失神地望着天花板，没用多久就被搞射了第二次。

过于强烈的快感让他忍不住哭了起来，哀求着B：“冇了……唔得嘅了……你出去啊……”

“好快了……”B低头含住他穿着个小圆环的耳朵，继续在他后穴里抽送。

“B……你係叫B乜……？可唔可以同我结婚……？”C被干得脑袋里面乱七八糟的念头满天飞，断断续续地自己都不知道自己说什么，“我惊我有咗Baby喔……”

B被这话吓了一跳，可是却立即情不自禁地想到同怀孕的C做爱的情形。C的胸部也许会鼓起来，真的就像一个女孩子一样。那时候他肯定会捶打着他骂他衰人，毁了他的帅气形象。这样想着，他竟然有了些射精的冲动。B吓得捂住他的嘴巴不让他多讲，C气恼地狠狠咬了他的手指一口。

B很快就射的承诺直到C嗓子叫到有点哑才兑现。B咬着C的脖子射进了他的身体里，C颤抖着腰，阴茎已经硬不起来，倒是阴唇又少少渗出了点液体。

从第二回高潮的快感中缓过来，C反而冷静了下来，颤抖着膝盖从B身上爬起来，把他远远地用力推开，神经质地用纸巾蘸着水擦抹着黑裙子上的湿痕。C坚决地拒绝了B送他回去的建议，他可不想P知道他在Pub洗手间被一个鬼佬男人做到了腿软。

他的内裤被丢在厕所里，脏得不能穿了，C只好更羞耻更严实地拉下裙摆，走路的姿势像是什么大家闺秀，小步小步地挪着，全没了平日里风风火火跑来跑去的洒脱。

在找到P之前他就把B赶走了，装作坦然地拍了拍P的肩膀。

平时总大大咧咧的家伙今天居然吓了一跳，身体剧烈地一抖。“你去边度了啊，寻你半天了。”P这么说，脸色却有点不自然的潮红。C问起，他只说是喝多了酒。

他们趁着月色往学校返去，幸好一路上路灯足够昏暗，P没看到C腿间沿着大腿内侧流下来的湿痕，C也没看到P湿了的裤裆和裤角。

————END————

**Author's Note:**

> 若干年后真的要结婚了，B问C：你记不记得第一次的时候你对我说过什么？
> 
> C：呃……技术好差？


End file.
